Twisted
by IsabellaSalvatore456
Summary: Tay Gilbert is the identical twin of Elena Gilbert. Tay had an normal life until the Salvatore Brothers come back into town. Tay is thrown into the world of Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Doppelgängers, And of course Hybrids. What will happen when the Salvatore brothers catch the eye of the Gilbert Sisters?


Pilot

Tay Gilbert viewed herself of her bathroom mirror while finishing curling her long chocolate brown hair. She looked down at what she was wearing dark blue sweater, dark wash jeans, and light tan combat boots. Her expression changed when she thought of what happened to her parents four months ago, Tay just let out a sigh and went back to curl her hair. Four months ago Tay's twin and her were waiting for her parents pick her up from a party, During her dad was driving home her dad lost control and crashed off in the bridge into the water. Tay and her twin Elena survived the crash while her parents didn't. Tay's phone beeped and it was a text message from her best friend Caroline Forbes.

_"Hey, need a ride to school"? - C_

_"Yeah, when will you be here?" - T_

She heard a car horn, when Caroline sent Tay another text as she pulled up to her front door.

_"Now ; )" - C_

Tay let out a small laugh, then grabbed her things for the day and walked out the door.

* * *

"So, Tay how are you, like really?" Caroline questions

Tay lets out a small sigh "I'm dealing, But for once I feel good."

"Well are you ready for a kick ass year?"

"Hell yeah I am."

They both start laughing and jamming off to music while talking about junior year.

"I don't know why, But I feel like this yeah is going to be good." Tay says all of sudden says

Caroline was about to say something, but a big black crow hit the window and made her swerve.

"Tay are you alright?!" Caroline asks panicked

"Yeah I'm fine." Tay quickly says back

"It was some type of bird or something."

"Let's, just forget it happened ok?."

"Right fine."

* * *

Tay and Caroline spot Elena and Bonnie by their lockers, they walk over to them.

"Hey Twin and Bonnie" Tay smiles

"Hey" Bonnie says

Caroline walks off somewhere, the three girls head for History class until Bonnie spots a new guy in the office.

"Hold up, Who's this?" Bonnie stops at the front office

"All I see is a back of a guy" Tay says

"Thank you captain obvious" Bonnie smirks

"All I see is a back" Elena speakers up

"It's a hot back" Bonnie replies playfully

"i'm sensing Seattle, and he plays guitar" Bonnie declares

"he seems perfect for you twin" Tay playfully nudges her elbow

Elena rolls her eyes "you're really going to run this psychic thing in the ground?" Elena questions Bonnie

"Yep" Bonnie replies

Tay asks confused " Wait what psychic thing?"

"Grams is saying I'm psychic or witch, and that our ancestors came from a line of Salem witches" Bonnie replies

"I'll be back" Elena says annoyed as she goes after Hers and Tays little brother Jeremy

"come on Bonnie lets head to history" Tay says

"ugh fine." Bonnie groans

* * *

Mr. Tanner was yapping about some nonsense about history, which Tay found very irritating while she was off in her own little world. Tay had found out that boy's name from earlier was Stefan Salvatore and he sat a few seats ahead of Tay. She had found Stefan and Elena sharing glances at echo other during class. Meanwhile Elena's phone beeped and she smiled at the text Bonnie sent her.

_"HAW-T STARIN U" - B_

Finally the last bell of the day ringed and all the students hurried to get out the grey building.

* * *

Tay and Elena were in cemetery by their parents headstone writing in their diaries about how people asked if they were fine they would say their fine, but they didn't mean it all.

Elena asked Tay curiously "when you said you were fine, did you mean it all?"

Tay sighs "not one bit"

Elena sighs "me either"

All of sudden a big black crow appears next to Tay on her parents head.

"well hello to you crow" Tay lets out a small laugh

"that's not crept at all" Elena says

"Shoo! Go away bird." The crow disappears

"thats what I thought" Tay says proudly

Fog starts to circle around the cemetery and Tay sees a man standing behind the tomb.

"ELENA RUN NOW" Tay yells out

The twins start to run until Elena trips over something and falls down. Tay helps Elena back up, they both turn around and see Stefan standing there.

"we're you following us?" Tay questions confused

"Um. . . No I Just saw your sister fall, and wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Stefan replies

"Oh, well I'm gonna head home, see you at home Elena." Tay says walking home

* * *

After I got home for awhile Bonnie invited me to the Mystic Grill to hang out.

"So how's is Elena doing?" Matt asks with a sad expression

"Matt we just lost our parents four months ago, she's putting on a brave face but she's still coping." Tay say

"Give her time" Bonnie quietly says

"has she said anything about me?" Matt questions

"Matt, if you want to talk to her call her." Tay replies sweetly

"She broke up with me, I feel weird calling her." Matt sighs

Elena walks into the grill with Stefan "More time huh?" Matt says to Tay then greets Stefan

"Hey, I'm Matt" Matt introduces himself to Stefan

"Stefan" Stefan shakes Matts hand

Elena and Stefan sit down in a booth with Tay, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie.

Caroline questions "So, Stefan were you born in mystic falls?"

"Mmm-Hmm" Stefan replies

"Parents?" Bonnie asks

"They passed away" Stefan sighs

"I'm sorry" Elena gives him a sad look

"siblings?" Tay questions

"none I talk to." Stefan replies

Caroline was yapping about a back to school party in the woods, and how he should go. Tay could see Stefan and Elena look like they have a thing for echo other. That made Tay smile, Elena needed someone like Stefan.

* * *

In history again Mr. Tanner was asking if anyone knew how many casualties there were in the battle of Willow Creek, and he decided to ask Bonnie "umm a lot? . . . I'm sure a whole lot."

All the students chuckle at Bonnie's answer "Cute becomes an instant Ms. Bennett, What about you Mr. Donovan? Mr. Tanner snaps at Matt

Matt laughs but answers "It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Again all the students laugh including Mr. Tanner, then he asks Elena for a answer " I'm sorry I don't know. . ." Elena sighs

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena including you to Tay. But the summer excuses don't work anymore." Mr. Tanner Snaps

Stefan speakers up "there were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civillians."

"That's correct Mr . . .?" Mr tanner asks

"Salvatore" Stefan replies

Mr. Tanner kept asking Stefan questions and he would answer them, Meanwhile Tay was paying no such attention to them she was just in her own little world. She was just thinking on how much her life was when her parents were alive until now. When her parents were alive their family was a happy family, now her younger brother is doing drugs and Elena just writes her feelings down.

* * *

Elena and Tay finally arrive to the after school party, and Bonnie walks up to them "Just admit it Elena"

"ok so he's a little pretty" Elena admits

"He has that stair like I'm gonna stair into your soul." Tay laughs

Bonnie asks "so where is he?"

"You're the psychic one you tell us." elena nudges Bonnie's arm playfully

"Right"

"Wait you need crystal ball" The three girls begin laughing

Tay hands Bonnie a bottle, but Bonnie zones out when she touches Tays arm.

"you alright?" Tay asks Bonnie

"that's was weird when I touched you I saw a crow" Bonnie quietly says

"what?!" Tay asks confused

"when I touched you I saw a big black crow, fog, and a man in all black." Bonnie explained

Tay had an confused look on her face "um okay"

"you know what I'm drunk, I'm gonna go get a refill." Bonnie excused herself

Tay and Elena turned around and Stefan was behind them.

"Hey" Stefan says

"Hi" Elena smiles

Tay smirks "I'm gonna go somewhere else."

* * *

Deep in the forest Tay wonders around until she trips over something heavy, then she sees Vicky Body there with two bitten holes in her neck.

"SOMEONE HELP" Tay yells out

Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler come running over to Tay

"oh my gosh Vicki!" Elena says with shocked eyes

"she's losing a lot of blood" Tay says

"oh my god, Vicki no." Jeremy says

"someone call an ambulance." Tyler yells

"Vicki come on open your eyes please" Matt says

"give her some space." Tyler says

"Her put this on her." Tay says handing Matt an little rag

Stefan comes to see what's happening, he sees Vicki body and his eyes go in shock then he disappears.

* * *

Stefan enters his bedroom when a crow comes from the balcony, then a man with raven black hair and the iciest blue eyes is standing on the balcony.

"Damon." Stefan says

"Hello, Brother." Damon smirks

"Crows a bit much, Don't you think?" Stefan questions

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"when'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. You're hair's different. I like it."

"it's been 15 years damon."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you."

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my brother."

"You hate small towns"

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy of you."

"Ah, that could be a problem. . . For you"

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question, But I'm certain your answer can be summed up in two little words. . . The twins." Damon smirks thinking about Tay

"Elena took my breath away, But Tay there's no words to describe her. They are dead ringers for Katherine and Maya. Is it working Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon says

"They are not Katherine and Maya" Stefan says annoyed

"let's hope not. We both know how that ended, When was something you had stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon, It's not going to work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts to hit Stefan

Damon keeps tempting Stefan until his face transforms throwing Damon out of the window. When he lands on the pavement Damon isn't there

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style but surprised, very good with the whole face thing." Damon smirks wide

"you know it's all fun and games, Damon huh? Wherever you go people die." Stefan stated

"thats a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Just stay away from Elena."

"Relax Elena isn't the one I want, I want Tay." Damon smirks than disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile Tay was sitting with Bonnie and Caroline drinking coffee, while Caroline yapping about how she never gets picked for nothing. It's always Tay or Elena, and she's saying how she's always the second choice. "Care it's not a competition" Tay says

"yes it is" Caroline says Then her expression turns into smiling and flirty like. Tay turns her head and sees the most gorgeous man she's ever seen, he has raven black hair, pale skin, and the iciest blue eyes. Then Tay and this mystery man make contact, and a shock goes through both of them. The mystery man smiles at her, then she turns her head and says "I'm gonna head home, see you tomorrow Bonnie and Care."

The mystery man watches Tay walk out of the Grill then smiles back at the blond perky girl Caroline.

* * *

Finally Tay makes it home after a long day, all she wants to do is sleep. She strips down her clothes and hopes into the shower. In the shower she's thinking about that mystery man from the grill. She shrugs and gets out of the shower, puts on some black shorts and a dark blue tshirt. Tay jumps in her bed, turns off her lamp and let darkness over take her.

* * *

**A/E : Ok so yes I decided to rewrite the chapters, idk I Just didn't like the other chapters writing. Please excuse my spelling mistakes, I'm using my iPad my computer is being an ass -.- Anyway I don't own the vampire diaries I only own Maya and Tay. Also Tays outfits are in my bio. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow night if I can, but I'm going to Las Vegas tomorrow so it will be kinda hard to : / Anyway enjoy this chapter : )**


End file.
